Presents
by randomname-244
Summary: It's almost Ciel's birthday, Sebastian is planning to make it either the best birthday he's ever had, or the worst. Who knows, Sebastian's a little crazy. ;D (making this in the twenty-first century to make it funnier.)
1. 7 Days Before Ciel's Birthday

Sebastian and Ciel had been dating for about a year now and it was almost

Ciel's 19th birthday. Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee

when Ciel walked downstairs in his dark purple (almost black) boxers with white

words that read "SUCK THIS" on the waist and pointed down to the crotch area. Ciel yawned and sat on the counter across from where Sebastian was sitting.

"Ciel, it's not smart to wear those boxers when I can see them."

Sebastian smirked and licked his lips while looking into Ciel's eyes. The

smaller male blushed and glared at him then stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe I'm wearing them so you'll take a hint."

Sebastian stood up and walked over to the younger male.

"_**Maybe**_I'm saving that as your birthday present~."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the taller male''s neck and pulled him down so

their lips were only inches apart.

"Maybe I want my present early."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Sebastian picked up the smaller male off the counter and carried him upstairs

bridalstyle. Ciel just sat in his arms quietly and looked up at Sebastian with

his blue and purple eyes.

"I hope you'll like your present, I picked it out just for you."

Ciel blushed lightly at the thought of what Sebastian might do to him.

Sebastian carried him to their now shared bedroom and set him on the edge of the

bed.

"Wanna know what your present is now?"

Ciel just nodded slowly and frowned slightly when a blindfold was put infront

of his eyes and then tied tightly around his head.

"Do I really need to wear a blindfold?"

"Yes, I don't want you to know what your present is until I have it

ready."

"Ready? Were you just teasing me about the blowjob thing?"

Sebastian laughed slightly and was digging through his dresser.

"I might've been, but I also might save that for your birthday present."

Ciel sighed and tugged at the blindfold as Sebastian took a box out of the

closet and set it on Ciel's lap. The older male took off Ciel's blindfold and

Ciel opened the box with no hesitaion. Sebastian laughed slightly at Ciel's

expression.

"It's only for..._special_ occasians."

Sebastian kissed the small male gently and quickly then hugged the smaller

male.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too my little pervert."


	2. 6 Days Before Ciel's Birthday

_**CONTEST TIME! Whoever guesses what was in the box (from the previous chapter) first and correctly will get to pick what story I have to write next! good luck my lovely readers! (I won't change the object, I already have the object in mind so there isn't a way to cheat :3)**_

_**~Payton**_

Ciel was sitting on the livingroom couch upside down and like most bored teenagers, he was eating anything that appealed to him. Sebastian was at work so he couldn't bother him. He was bored to no end. Earlier he went through Sebastian's

dresser and the nightstand next to the bed, worst mistake ever. Ciel sighed and flipped off of the couch to the floor. He put on his shoes and a jacket, grabbed his wallet off the table in the kitchen, then went outside.

He stopped at a Starbucks to get some coffee for him and Sebastian then walked to the place where Sebastian worked. He walked past the lady at the desk that wore her bright red hair in a normal pony tail with a big white clip-on rose today.

"Good morning Ciel, I'm guessing you got boredn again and came to visit Sebastian?"

"Yeah, it seems to be a habit now doesn't it?"

"It does, he's busy at the moment so you can sit out here for a bit."

Ciel sat in a plush chair behind the desk next to the woman. Today she was wearing a white shirt with a pink and red jacket, a red pencil skirt, red heels, and black fishnets.

"You look nice today Grell, I haven't seen you dress up for a while."

"Thank you Ciel, you look a little plain today though."

Ciel looked down to look at his clothes. Ripped jeans, a blue and black jacket that wasn't zipped up, a pink shirt that said "don't laugh, this is your girlfriend's shirt," and his light blue, gray, and white DC shoes. His midnight blue hair was still messy and some strands were infront of his purple eye to make it seem like he was hiding it. He shrugged, this was a usual outfit.

"Plain is fine I guess. I'd rather look plain to visit Sebastian then look all fancy. He's just going to take my clothes off at the end of the day anyways."

Ciel smirked as Grell turned around in her office chair and look at him questionably. After a little staring contest a tall man walked out of Sebastian's office. Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian's office door with their coffees.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Somebody."

"Just come in already Ciel."

Ciel put a coffee down on a little table to open the door, picked it back up, then walked in.

"Well you ruined my fun."

Ciel sat on Sebastian's lap and handed him his coffee. The older male took both coffees and put the on the desk.

"I heard you talking to Grell, mostly just about me taking off your clothes at the end of the day. Why wait when we can do that now?"

Ciel blushed deeply as Sebastian start taking off his jacket.

"P-people might hear us though..."

"People might hear us when we're at home as well."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck gently and got a soft moan in reply.

"Ciel, lass es mich tun dies jetzt bitte." (translate: Ciel, let me do this now."

"Sebastian Anschlag!" (translate: Sebastian stop!)

Ciel had no idea why the spoke German when they argued once in a while. It confused him actually, but he sometimes didn't care because it usually happened when they were near people. Sebastian just liked showing his new knowledge of the new language.

"Aw, Ciel, stop being mean."

Sebastian made his cute pouty face that usually made Ciel do whatever it was, but it didn't work this time.

"No Sebastian, you have to wait till tonight!"

Sebastian kissed Ciel gently. Ciel moan softly into the kiss and closed his eyes. Sebastian bit the smaller male's bottom lip gently. Ciel gasped when he felt Sebastian's hand started to unbuttoning his jeans and quickly pulled away.

"SEBASTIAN! ICH SAGTE ZU STOPPEN!" (Sebastian, I said stop)

Sebastian sighed and rebuttoned the smaller male's jeans. Ciel got off of Sebastian's lap, grabbed his Starbucks coffee, then went back to Grell's desk and sat beside her.

"Why do you argue in German? It's hard to look up the meaning when you're both yelling it at each other and speaking so quickly."

"I have no idea why it's in German, that's all I can tell you. But I'm mad at him at the moment for ignoring me so tell him that please. I want him to know and I don't want to talk to him at the moment."

"Yes sir."

Grell rolled her eyes as Ciel stood up and walked out of the building.

**~Later that day~**

Ciel was once again sitting upside down on the couch and eating popcorn while staring at the blank TV. Sebastian walked through the door and took off his shoes.

"I brought home some ice cream since you keep saying you want some."

"I don't care, I'm mad at you."

"It's cookie dough."

Ciel sighed, cookie dough was his favorite kind. Either stay mad at Sebastian and reject the ice cream, or forgive him and dtake the ice cream...

"Gimme it, then we can talk about why I'm mad at you..."

Sebastian picked up Ciel and kept him upside down, went to the kitchen to put away the ice cream, then went upstairs carefully so Ciel wouldn't hit his head on anything. It was difficult since he kept trying to kick him and kept yelling at him.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO BE CARRIED! I HAVE TWO FUCKING FEET THAT WORK!"

When they got upstairs Sebastian put Ciel on the bed and kissed his neck repeatedly. He earned many moans and whimpers while doing so.

"You said I had to wait till later, it's been later Ciel."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Sebastian pinned the smaller male under him. The older male was enjoying watching Ciel struggle under him. Sebastian took off Ciel's pants slowly, which was ment to tease him since he knew Ciel wouldn't let him go any further. He smirked as Ciel tried to knee him in the stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Sebastian laughed slightly as Ciel kept yelling at him and trying to kick him. He finally stopped struggling and sighed.

"You're an ass..."

"I know you don't think that Ciel, you're just upset because I won."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and got off of him. Ciel hugged him tightly and fell asleep. Soon after him, Sebastian fell asleep as well. Tomorrow he would try again, but Ciel might also be mad at him for what he did.


	3. 5 Days Before Ciel's Birthday

_**Aw, nobody has entered my contest yet! It will end when the story's over so if you're entering you better be quick (that's what she said). You still have till the end of the story! GOOD LUCK~!**_

_**~Payton**_

Ciel slept with headphones on which usually fell out while he was sleeping. Today Sebsastian woke up to hearing, "Teacher, teacher, teacher! Show me yout chest! Ring the schoolbell, it's time for recess!" Sebastian put Ciel's headphones back into his ears before getting out of bed. But as soon as he got out of bed the headphones fell out again.

"What the hell kind of music is that?"

Ciel woke up slightly and sat up to look at Sebastian.

"It's Blood on the Dance Floor. *yawn* I like them..."

"That's just weird."

Sebastian was in the shower so Ciel got the best idea ever. Ciel walked into the bathroom quietly, flushed the toilet, and run downstairs as fast he could to hid. Sebastian suddenly was in very hot water, he turned off the shower, got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went downstairs. Ciel was sitting between the couch (which was a little hard to move) and the wall.

"That was a stupid stunt, Ciel."

"What you did in your office with me yesterday was a stupid stunt, Sebastian."

"It was, but I paid for what I did. Now you have to."

Ciel was pulled out from behind the couch and was slightly dangling off of the ground. He knew what he did would make Sebastian mad, but not this mad. The only time he was madder then this was when Ciel told him he couldn't keep those kittens he had found."

"What should I make you do..."

"Nothing! PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE BEING UNFAIR!"

Sebastian put Ciel down but still held on to him by his shirt. He was thinking of punishments that would please himself and make Ciel be embarrassed...He pushed Ciel onto his knees and smirked. Ciel looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he _**did**_ need to be punished...

"You _are_ going to do this you know,"

"**No**, I am not! This has nothing to do with what I did you horny bastard!"

"Oh well, I'll just make you do something else then. And it'll be more embarrassing."

"_Nothing_ can be more embarrassing than this..."

"There are, just do it already and it'll get done sooner."

Ciel sighed, he _really_ didn't want to this. It would be really awkward since he's never done it before...Ciel blushed deeply as he noticed Sebastian's towel was starting to slide down revealing a low V line going down from near his hips, he also saw something that made him blush an even deeper scarlet color: the taller male's towel was oddly shaped at the crotch, it was a tent shape...

"Are you fucking kidding me? I reeaaally have to do this?"

"Yes."

Ciel slowly pulled off Sebastian's towel when Sebastian started laughing histarically before the towel exposed him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"Beacuse, you would actually do it!"

Sebastian pulled the towel back up. Ciel glared at him and blushed even more.

"My little boyfriend is a slut~!"

"I AM NOT! I thought you would actually make me do it because you're a slut."

Sebastian ran upstairs as the younger male got up and chased him around the house. The towel eventually fell off and Ciel tripped on it which made Sebastian laugh even harder.

Sebastian eventually got dressed and Ciel finally convinced him to change his punishment. It was now about eleven at night and Sebastian was back to being half naked, but this time it was scarlet and black boxers instead of towel. And Ciel was wearing pajama pants that were pink with purple squares. Sebastian was sitting on the couch and Ciel was laying down with his head on his lap.

"I know it's your house, but can't you wear clothes like a normal person?"

"You're my boyfriend, I thought you wanted me to have less clothes~!"

Ciel blushed lightly, even if Sebastian makes up perverted punishments, he always changes his mind. The younger male still a virgin. It's surprising since his boyfriend seems like a sex monster. But he really isn't. They've never actually had sex. Sebastian just jokes about it since it makes Ciel blush, and he looks so cute when he blushes.

"Sometimes, but now it's not really as surprising as it was when we started dating..."

"Then I'll change it up, I have to work tomorrow so I'm gonna go to bed."

Ciel moved off Sebastian's lap then followed him upstairs to their room. Their room was quite normal, light blue walls with white trim, a king sized bed with black sheets, a walk in closet, and two dressers. Ciel started jumping on the bed which made Sebastian mad.

"I just made the bed."

"But it's fun!"

"You're almost nineteen..."

"BUT IT'S FUN!"

Ciel laughed and finally stopped jumping. The sheets were hanging off the left side of the bed, pillows were all around the floor, and Sebastian was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed and his eyes slightly glowing from anger.

"Remake the bed. **Now**,"

Ciel got off the bed and remade it. After it was made him and the older male got under the covers. Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms arounf Ciel's waist and pulled him closer to him before he got his headphones on.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you while I fell asleep~."

Ciel blushed then kissed the older male's cheek. Sebastian smiled and kissed him softy.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you more, Sebastian."

Arms around each other, quiet words of "I love you" spoken, soft blushes appeared on Ciel's cheeks. After about twenty minutes of this, they fell asleep.

_**Ack, that took FOREVER! I haven't been on my laptop much so it's difficult to keep writing. Plus I ran out of ideas. I shall be gone this weekend so it won't be that different unless I can bring my laptop or use my brother's. LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**-Payton**_


	4. 4 Days Before Ciel's Birthday

_**YAY! I'm back! I missed writing my lovely story (even if I get writer's block sometimes) and my even lovelier readers! I'll try to get this story done by the weekend, it's a possibilty~. **_

_**I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer, oh noooooo!**_

_**disclaimer: sadly I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji if I did it would be a yaoi anime and everything would be different... And there would be no Lizzie **_**e_e**

_**I've also noticed in my previous chapters that I spelled A LOT of words wrong, I guess that's what I get for rushing. **_**:P**_** And, it may be boring but I kinda like being specific about little things. To me it helps me imagine it~. That sounded less weird in my head... **_**X3**

**Also, this chapter might have a couple swear words :P soooooo, YUP! Enjoy~!**

_**-Payton**_

Ciel woke up and looked at the window. It still looked dark out, but it could also be the dark red curtains Sebastian had just bought. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. His phone said it was noon. He looked to see the alarm clock but Sebastian's pillow was over it. The younger male was begining to get frustrated, had he really slept till noon? Ciel's throat hurt and his face felt really hot. He tried to yell for his lover but when he tried he felt like he was going to die. He just decided to lay in bed for a while longer. "Might as well sleep if I'm sick right?" He thought to himself.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch in the livingroom. Without Ciel telling him about why he hated or liked a show, watching TV was boring. His lover was sick. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to say how much he loved him. He wanted to run upstairs and just sit on the bed and hold his sick boyfriend... But he couldn't. He didn't want to be sick too. His work was important and needed him.

Ciel got bored, he woke up from his nap and couldn't go back to sleep. He wrapped the blanket around himself and started to go downstairs. The stairs that had been so easy to run down to hide from Sebastian now seemed endless. He finally made it to the bottom after what seemed like forever. He'd never felt like this before when he had to flu or the cold. It seemed different than anything else.

Sebastian heard footsteps coming down the stairs so he walked to them. He saw Ciel and smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty~."

"Shush, I don't feel like yelling at you..."

Sebastian scoffed quietly then smirked.

"_Me?_ Why would you need to yell at me?"

"You're annoying. I said shush."

"Well fine, I was going to take you to the store to get you some medicine but I won't since I'm annoying-"

"S-Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood..."

Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style. Ciel was so light and petite, it was easy to carry him. He carried him to car then put him in. Ciel pouted. He looked so cute when he pouted.

"I could've walked."

"You took like five minutes to walk down the stairs, it was easier to carry you~."

"IT WAS NOT FI-"

Ciel stopped yelling, it hurt his throat too much. Sebastian just tried his best not to laugh at the younger male. He closed Ciel's door and walked to the other side to get in. He started it and started driving. Ciel grabbed one of his hands. The older male smiled and blushed lightly, Ciel usually didn't do stuff like this unless they were home. He was odd, Sebastian wanted everyone to know that Ciel was _**his**_ boyfriend. Ciel didn't want anyone to know but Sebastian.

"...I love you."

Sebastian looked at him confused for a moment then went back to the road. First he "_let_" Sebastian carry him to the car where people could've seen them, then he held his hand after sitting in the car quietly, now he's saying he loved him. The last one wasn't weird, it was just a little surprising since he only said it when he was in trouble.

"I love you more."

Sebastian parked the car in the parking lot, but before Ciel could get out, he pulled the smaller male on to his lap facing him.

"You're acting strange, you know that right?"

"I'm just trying to get used to showing affection towards you not at the house."

Sebastian smirked, kissing was affection right? So was sex, but he knew Ciel wouldn't agree to that in a car or a parkinglot in the middle of the day... Sebastian kissed the smaller male gently. Ciel blushed deeply. He let Sebastian's tongue explore his mouth. All Ciel wished was that Sebastian wouldn't brush his tongue on the sesitive spot on the roof of the mouth. As if Sebastian had read his mind, he brushed him tongue on the roof of Ciel's mouth which got him small moans. He pulled away slowly. Ciel's cheeks were a dark shade of red, like the shade of red he got when he thought that he would actually have to give him a blowjob. "_So cute_," Sebastian thought.

"You're an icecube."

"What does that mean?"

"You melted~."

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's face. It was between shocked and embarrassed. It was so cute though. He didn't want anyone else to see how cute Ciel looked when he was embarrassed, and he knew that he would embarrassed until he thought about something else.

"Stay in the car, I'll be quick. Want me to grab you some soup or anything?"

"No, I don't need anything."

"I'm gonna buy you something anyways~."

Ciel sighed as Sebastian got out of the car. He watched people walk out and in the store. He was going to die of being bored if Sebastian wasn't out soon. He forgot his phone so he couldn't text anyone or play games, Sebastian took the keys (odd right?) so he couldn't listen to radio, he was lost in thought when Sebastian came back to the car after being gone for only a few moments.

"You're so cute when you're thinking, I'm surprised someone didn't come take you from me."

"You'd kill someone if I was taken."

Ciel felt like his reply sounded crueler than wanted. Sebastian kissed his cheek gently instead of being mad.

"True, I'm glad nobody took you. I probably would kill someone. I just love you that much."

Sebastian started the car and drove back to his house. This drive was quite, Ciel didn't even hold his hand. Sebastian sighed quietly, he usually teased the younger male during car rides. They got to the house shortly after leaving the store, Ciel got out and walked to the house, there was _no_ way he would let Sebastian carry him again.

"Aw, has my princess learned to walk on her own?!"

Ciel rolled his eyes, he knew Sebastian liked to tease him, but that was just weird.

"I'm not a damn princess. Princesses are girls, and last time I checked, I had a dick."

"Woah Ciel, no need for that kind of language! Calling you a princess was alrady an insult to girls everywhere!"

They both laughed a little as Sebastian carried in a couple bags from the store and unlocked the house door. Ciel went to the kitchen to help put away the groceries. The bags Ciel had were normal. It was just milk, bread, eggs, normal things someone would buy. Sebastian's bag was more like something a teenager would have. Ciel didn't continue watching when he saw Sebastian take out lube and condoms. What the hell kind of store did Sebastian take him to again?! Last time he checked it wasn't a damn sex store...He didn't notice he was staring at Sebastian with a look of total confusion. Sebastian chuckled softly, another chance to tease his lover.

"These are for you and me~."

"You're such a damn pervert, I wonder how many weird looks you got from people."

"Just a few, but then I told them I had a cute boyfriend and they stopped staring at me~."

Once again Sebastian got to see the smaller male's cute embarrassed face. Ciel blushed deeply and quickly finished putting away what he had. When he was done he ran upstairs to take a shower. Sebastian smirked and put the two contents back in his bag and carried it upstairs to his room. The bag actually was something a teenager would buy. It had movies, popcorn, candy, and the other two said things. He wanted to have a fun night with his lover when it was his birthday, he just wanted to get the stuff before it was that date.

Ciel took longer showers than a teenage girl. He took about an hour to shower, dry, get dressed, and fix his hair. But he just wanted to get away from what Sebastian took out from the bag that he forgot his clothes, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the bedroom. Sebastian was sitting on the bed talking to someone on the phone and ran a hand through his hair, he guessed that it was someone from work since when Sebastian talked to anyone he would smile or show expression like the person was in front of him, but he didn't make any expression until he saw Ciel in his towel. He smiled widely and blushed lightly as the wonderful/dirty thoughts came to mind.

"I have to call you back."

Sebastian closed his phone, put the it on the nightstand, and pulled Ciel on his lap. Ciel blushed deeply, he should've known this would happen.

"You're always so smart about what you wear around me~."

"I have to get dressed idiot. I forgot to grab clothes."

"You say you want to get dressed but you're not moving off my lap."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You're holding me-"

"I'm not holding you, you just want me to fuck you now instead of saving it for your birthday."

"Shut up, I'm going to get dressed now."

Ciel got off Sebastian's lap and went to his dresser. Sebastian had allowed him to use the smaller dresser for whenever he stayed at his house. Ciel took off his towel and put on a pair of black boxers. He didn't even notice Sebastian staring at his pale, flawless, porcelain skin. Sebastian was ready to pull Ciel on to his lap and kiss him to his heart's desire. He knew Ciel wouldn't agree to it...at first. As the older male was lost in his thoughts, the younger male had put on a plain dark colored shirt, a blue jacket, and a pair of loose jeans that showed off a little of his boxers.

"You look like you're in a trance."

Sebastian blinked quickly trying to get rid of all those wonderful yet dirty thoughts of his lover he had remembered from earlier.

"Maybe I was. And if I was, it would be your fault for being perfect."

Sebastian didn't even notice he was staring, not that it mattered. If they weren't dating and they were just roommates **then** it would be a little creepy. The smaller male walked over to the taller male and sat on his lap facing him again.

"You looked cute in your little trance. What were you thinking about~?"

Sebastian smirked and lightly pulled on Ciel's boxers.

"You of course, what else would you expect~?"

Ciel blushed lightly and got off Sebastian's lap.

"You're acting weird ya know."

"Shush princess~."

Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly. Ciel blushed as expected and Sebastian kissed his

cheek gently.

"I love you, Ciel. You're always so cute. It just makes me happy to be with you."

Ciel smirked and look at Sebastian. The older male's eyes seemed to be clouded... Wait, _what_ would they be clouded from... Ciel rolled his eyes, the smaller male was annoyed. Sebastian on the other hand, was quite enjoying this. His work had started to get in the way of them spending time together and Ciel had started to hang out with his friends more often. Sebastian didn't like Ciel's friend but _all_ of his friends _loved _Sebastian.

_**(I am a pagebreak, I like to break pages)**_

Sebastian ended up calming down and not raping Ciel (sorry ;-; maybe another time ;D). Ciel was now laying on the bed with all of the pillows while Sebastian did work in his home office and ordered them some supper. He finished his work and continued to think about Ciel's friends. There was only two of them he actually allowed to be in the house alone with Ciel. They were Alois Trancy and Lizzie Milford(1). Well, he mostly trusted Lizzie because the girl was too innocent to do anything. Alois on the other hand... That's a different story.

**~flashbacks are for little girls, this is a memory~**

**Sebastian walked into the house quietly and took off his coat and shoes. The house seemed quiet for a while so he thought maybe Ciel was taking a nap.**

**"ALOIS! GET OFF OF ME!"**

**Sebastian didn't think about anything that could be happening other than Alois trying to rape Ciel. He ran to where he heard the yell and stood in the doorway shocked. Nothing looked **_**that**_** wrong. Ciel was on the floor and Alois had pinned him. They usually ended up wrestling over stupid things. But this time it looked different. Alois had his usual smirk, white skinny jeans with grass stains and rips here and there, but for some reason he was shirtless. Ciel was in less though. He had on purple boxers... That was it. Sebastian saw the discarded clothes in the corner. Again without thought, Sebastian walked in and pulled Alois off Ciel. Sebastian glared at Alois and he just looked back at him expressionless.**

**"If one of you doesn't explain than I'm making Alois leave."**

**Sebastian looked at Ciel for answers but instead Ciel just looked at Alois. After a couple minutes of silence Lizzie walked into the room. She looked overdressed as usual. A pink dress with frills almost everywhere, and her hair done in a pony tail with a gold ribbon.**

**"I leave you two alone for five minutes an-"**

**Alois looked at her. "Shut up Princess. It's all Ciel's fault. You had nothing to do with it."**

**"**_**MY **_**FAULT?! How is this **_**my**_** fault?! You were the one who tackled me and pulled off my clothes! You're a fucking dick!"**

**Alois chuckled quietly.**

**"You allowed that happen. And I'm not a dick, I su-"**

**Sebastian sighed. "Alois, I swearif you finsish that sentence I will kick you out of this house... Literally."**

**Alois closed his mouth witha quite "hmph". Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. **_**Y**_**es, the boys were only seventeen. **_**Yes**_**, Lizzie looked scared that Sebastian was about to murder all three of them. **_**No**_**, he wouldn't... Maybe just one of them. Sebastian looked at Ciel again. He smirked slightly, he knew how to get the boy to talk now. The older male walked over to Ciel, pushed him back into the wall gently, put both hands above the younger male's head, and whispered quietly, "Tell me what happened now, or I'll make them watch what I plan on doing next." After he said that he kissed the smaller male's nose.**

**"F-FINE! Get off of me you sex-crazed demon."**

**Ciel laughed at Sebastian's face. It was a mix of confusion, slight anger, and defeat. Sebastian moved away from Ciel and sat on a chair. Ciel stayed against the wall and looked down at the floor.**

**"Well... Lizzie went to go to the bathroom and then me and Alois-"**

**"Ciel, seriously, Alois and I. You're eighteen."**

**Ciel huffed at Sebastian's comment. Did he want the damn explanation or not?**

**"Alois and I had a staring contest, and in a desperate attempt to win-"**

**"I ain't desprate to win anything ya liar!"**

**"-he started undressing me. But because I'm amazing at staring-"**

**Lizzie giggled quietly. "You **_**do**_** live with Sebastian~."**

**"-I didn't do anything until he grabbed my damn boxers."**

**Alois snickered. "Who the hell wears purple boxers anyways?"**

**Ciel glared at Alois. "Stop butting in! I'm trying to tell Sebastian what happened so we don't all d**_**ie**_**!"**

**~memory interuption~**

Ciel walked into Sebastian's office quietly and sat on the older male's lap. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Ciel looked up at him.

"You seemed deep in thought. Are you upset about something?"

"Just thinking about that weird time you and Alois were wrestling or whatever."

"That's a random thought. Anyways, the food just came, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Sebastian laughed at the end. Ciel would never be starving.

"You're a damn teenager. All you do is eat! I'm pretty sure if I didn't have such a high paying job, you'd eat me out of house and home."

Ciel laughed and got off Sebastian's lap.

"I told you I'd get a job some time so I could help pay for stuff."

"You seem to lie a lot ya know."

Ciel rolled his eyes then smirked.

"That's it mister, you're sleeping on the couch! No if, ands, or buts!"

Sebastian looked a little shocked at that. It was _his_ house, why was Ciel telling him what to do?

**(I am a nerd pagebreak. Lemme show you my Pokemans!)**

Sebastian had showered and was looking for some pajamas with a black towel around his waist. He was still thinking about Ciel making him sleep on the couch, it didn't seem true because there was going to be a storm and Ciel was scared of thunder. Sebastian smirked and thought about that while he put on a pair of tight, red boxers. "He won't make me sleep on the couch. I look too damn sexy." Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel walked upstairs already half way asleep and stripped to his boxers. He got under the blankets and put his headphones on. As soon as he felt the bed dip from Sebastian getting on it, he kicked him off.

"Couch. I said no buts. Now go so I can sleep."

Sebastian moved the headphones off his lover's ears.

"But there's suppose to be a thunder storm, don't you want me here?"

"That's why I have headphones idiot. Now go."

Ciel put the headphones back on and closed his eyes. Sebastian turned off the light and walked downstairs.

**(I'm a smart pagebreak. I know what hypochondriac means)**

Sebastian was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He had counted at least six thunder booms and Ciel still wasn't there, in his arms, and being scared. "Next time," Sebastian thought, "he'll be on the couch!"

**AN: Yeah I know, really fahking long chapter, I liked the ending though. Never would've thought Ciel was scared of lightning until my friend gave me the idea!**

**(1) I reeeeaaaaaaaally don't like Lizzie, but her and Ciel would be good friends I guess...**

**hypochondriac-**_** noun**_** a person always worrying about their health**


	5. 3 Days Before Ciel's birthday

_**HOW LONG AS I BEEN SINCE MY LAST FRICKEN CHAPTER?! A MONTH?! I dunno. I've been busy I guess... I have A.D.D. so I get random ideas and then I want to write them so I don't forget 'em. But I guess that's the worst excuse... Evar. OH WELL! NEW CHAPTER TIME! I haven't really thought about if Sebastian was going to be a demon or not, but I'm assuming he is because I mentioned it before. So... YUP! And Ciel's eyes... I think I'll have him have the purple and blue eyes, but I'm not sure about why he would have the purple eye... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If I did... So much shota... X3 also don't own the song (Louder Than Words) belongs to Celldweller. Not me.**_

_**I have no clue why I have this need to write long chapters. It might annoy people, but thanks to the people who have stuck with this story. I know I kinda procrastinate here and there. And thanks to all the new readers! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! 3 **_

Ciel sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. It didn't feel like Sebastian's bed... It wasn't as soft, and he didn't feel like he was being suffocated with blankets. He stopped rubbing his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the bright light coming in from the window. He felt something wrapped around his waist... He looked down and noticed it was Sebastian. But Sebastian was suppose to be on the couch... DAMN IT! Without remembering it he must've came downstairs during the middle of the night. God, this is why Ciel hated storms.

Sebastian must've either woken up or noticed that his sorce of heat was moving because he hugged Ciel's waist tighter. Ciel got off the couch and walked around the house to find a clock or at least his or Sebastian's phone. After a while he found Sebastian's phone and pushed the home button. It was almost eight in the morning, and Sebastian had a new message... He knew he shouldn't read it, but it was temping. He knew Sebastian didn't have a password on his phone, but if he read it he would be invading Sebastian's privacy. And, who texts someone around eight in the morning?

Ciel hesitated, but unlocked the phone. He took a deep breath and read the message. It was from a guy named Claude. Sebastian didn't talk about things from work, so Ciel thought that's what it was for... Until he read the message. _"I don't swing that way, Sebastian. Try someone else."_ Ciel locked the phone and put it back on the table. Was Sebastian cheating on him? How could he be so cruel?! Ciel walked back into the living room and sat on the floor near the couch and poke the older man's nose. Sebastian's nose wrinkled and Ciel would've laughed if he weren't mad at me. "Sebastian, wake up."

After a while Ciel saw a Sebastian's red eyes open slowly. Sebastian poked Ciel's nose. "Why'd you poke my nose?" "You poked mine, can't I poke yours back?" "No. I'm too mad at you." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Why would Ciel be mad at him? He hadn't done anything. Ciel was the one who came and laid with him on the couch in the middle of the night. Sebastian sighed. Ciel was so irratating sometimes.

"I just woke up. What could _I_ have possibly done?" Ciel got up, walked to the kitchen, grabbed Sebastian's phone, walked back to the living room, and put the phone to Sebastian's face. "Your lastest message..." Sebastian took his phone and looked up at Ciel. "You read my messages?" Ciel blushed lightly and started to go upstairs. "IT WAS GOING OFF WHEN I GRABBED IT TO LOOK AT THE TIME!" Sebastian sat up and read the message. Fucking Claude. He tried his best not to make his question sound sexual... Or whatever Claude thought!

Now Ciel thinks that he's cheating on him. Why did Claude have to message him so early in the morning anyways? Ciel would've never seen the stupid message if Claude would've just waited till like noon at the least. That's a normal time for people to be up. But not six-thirty in the morning! Why did Claude wake up so damn early?! Sebastian put his phone on the coffee table and stood up. He walked upstairs quietly so Ciel wouldn't know he was coming upstairs and he could hide. Ciel was a good hider because he was so small.

He opened his door quietly and saw Ciel laying on his stomach... On the floor. Why the floor when there's a bed right next to him? Who knows. Ciel's complicated. Sebastian walked into the room and shut the door quietly. Ciel heard him, he just didn't feel like looking at Sebastian at the moment. Even though he was almost nineteen, Ciel liked acting like a child. It ment that if he was good, Sebastian would get him something. Not that it usually happened. It was just a once in a while thing. Ciel's phone went off and broke the silence. At first it was just a 'buzz... buzz... buzz.' But after a couple seconds, the phone started a song.

_"Actions speak louder than words do. Actions speak louder. SHUT UP! So here we go again. You're opening up your mouth, before you think. Your insincerities are clinging to me like the stench of your last drink. SHUT UP! Did I really hear you say you're sorry? Hard for me to beli-" _"Hello?" Did Sebastian just answer Ciel's phone? Did he r**eally** just think he could answer Ciel's phone? I mean, yeah, it was Alois calling, and Ciel and Alois were in a fight. But... _Sebastian _just picked up _Ciel's _phone like he owned it! Ignoring the fact that he read one of Sebastian's messages, he grabbed the phone from Sebastian and glared at him. "I'll call you back in a minute Alois." Ciel closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand slowly. He wanted to throw it at the wall, but he wouldn't. He'd already done that twice, Sebastian wouldn't pay for a forth phone.

_**(I am a page break... I say "rawr")**_

Sebastian walked out of the room after being yelled at by Ciel for touching his phone. That argument went on for a while. It felt like an hour. Ciel liked to rant... Alot. He was the one who read a text on Sebastian's phone. Sebastian knew that it was Alois calling, Ciel had certain songs for everyone in his contacts. Alois must have that sound because he always does stupid things. But he didn't have to be so upset with him answering the phone. All he got to say was, 'hello,' before Alois started asking a million questions about why Ciel wasn't the one to answer the phone.

Sebastian wondered why he decided to put up with a teenager with mood swings. What normal person did that?! It just seems... Insane? Stupid? He sighed quietly and leaned aginst the wall. He had been walking around the house for a while now. He didn't have that big of a house, but it was kinda easy to get lost in... Ciel had stayed in the room and called Alois back. They were arguing as well... What it was they were arguing about, who knows. Having two teenagers with moodswings was worse than one. Alois was worse than Ciel as well! His poor parents...

After a while he walked to the livingroom and saw his phone had a few missed calls. He checked them, most were Claude, one was Ciel, and the other had been Ciel's dad... Perfect... Not only was Vincent not pleased that Sebastian was dating his son, but he also didn't like that he was demon. There was more things he hated about Sebastian, but it would take forever to name all the reasons. He only put up with Sebastian because of Ciel, and he promised that whatever made Ciel was okay. Guess he wishes he could take that back now. His boyfriend is a demon, I'm sure most fathers wouldn't be okay with that...

Sebastian sighed and regretfully called Vincent back. He wanted for a while until he heard Vincent pick up his phone. _"What do you want demon?"_ Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You called me first. I should be asking you what you want." Vincent waited for a second before replying. _"Ciel called me earlier and told me that you two had argued. I was just wondering if you had broken up."_ Sebastian could hear the smirk in the old man's voice. "Sadly for you we didn't. I don't think one argument could do that." _"You did answer his phone. Ciel's yelled at me before for just touching his phone." _"I didn't say he wasn't mad, he was... But it's Ciel, he doesn't stay mad for long. For me anyways." Sebastian smirked, he knew he shouldn't piss off Vincent, but it was fun.

_"Listen Sebastian, if he calls me again, I will go to your house and take him back to my house. Understand?" _Sebastian hesitated for a while. Had Ciel called his father after every argument? They weren't a perfect couple, so they did argue. But every couple does right? "I understand... But I'm sure he would just come back. He may not act like it sometimes, but he likes living here more than he liked it at your house. And if you take him from me, I'll just take him back. Do you understand that?" Vincent sighed on the other line. _"Fine demon. Whatever happens, happens. We'll leave it at that. Have a good day, Sebastian." _"You too, Vincent."

Sebastian hung up and was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it. He was a little surprised to see Alois. "Hey Sebastian, lemme inside now. I don't like being stared at." Sebastian walked out of the way and Alois walked in. "Ciel told me that you answered his phone." "He read my messages." Alois shrugged. "Fair enough. Is he upstairs?" "Yup." "'Kay." Alois walked upstairs. It was a little weird that this sometimes happened on a daily basis. Ciel would be upset and lock himself in their room, Alois would come over ask if Ciel was in their room, go upstairs, and after about an hour, Alois would come back downstairs, say bye to Sebastian, and leave. How ironic, Sebastian had just said that having both teens would be bad, and now both teens were in his house... Perfect.

**(I am a bored page break, entertain me!)**

Alois walked into the room and saw Ciel laying on the floor. "Why're you on the floor? Bed not comforable enough for you~?" Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, I didn't feel like getting off the floor." Alois sat on the bed. "How'd you even get on the floor?" "I tripped..." "On what?! There isn't anything there!" Alois fell back onto the bed and laughed. Ciel rolled his eyes and sat up. "The floor is better than that bed," Ciel smirked, "You even know what happens on that bed~?" Alois stopped laughing. "DON'T PUT IMAGES IN MY HEAD YOU PERVERT!" Ciel laughed and got off the floor.

Ciel liked having Alois to hang out with. They seemed like an odd pair, Alois was annoying, loud, obnixious, a player, and such. Ciel was quiet, 'normal', and pretty much everything Alios wasn't. But they enjoyed the other's friendship.(That sounded so cheesy. XD) Alois got off the bed and sat across from Ciel. "So, your birthday's coming up in a bit. Thought about what you're gonna do for it?" "I was probably just going to have you and Lizzy come over and do something. I'm not sure yet. I have a couple days left." Alios smirked. "You gotta save some time for Sebastian too. I'm sure he has something _special_ to give you." Ciel laughed. "Shut up you bitch." "I'm not a bitch, you just hate me telling the truth!"

Ciel tried to tackle Alois but he was faster than Ciel, so Ciel was pinned to the floor and Alios was on top of him... Pushing his face into the carpet... With his hands held above his head. Alois grinned. "I WIN BITCH!" "YOU DO NOT WIN DAMN IT! GET OFF OF ME!" "YOU ARE MY BITCH! DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL BE FINE! OTHERWISE I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" Alois laughed. They didn't know why they were yelling, maybe they just thought that yelling would work with how they were and all. They had forgotten the fact that Sebastian was still in the house. Alois pulled Ciel's hair slightly. "CIEL! DO AS I SAAAAY!" Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're such a child." "I know~."

Sebastian opened the door and sighed. "Alois... Why are you pinning my boyfriend to the floor?" Both teenagers looked at him. "He's my bitch. I tackled and pinned him first." The blonde grinned. He knew his reply had made Sebastian mad, but that was goal whenever he was at the house. "I AM NOT YOUR BITCH! GET OFF OF ME!" Alois pushed Ciel's face back into the carpet and smirked. "I told you that you'd be punished if you didn't listen to me. What a bad little boy~." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little. Alois was the only one who could ever do this to Ciel and _not_ be killed.

"Alois, Luka called. He said that he needed you." Alois get off Ciel and helped him up. "'Kay. Bye Sebastian, later Ciel." Alois hugged Ciel quickly then walked out of the room, then left the house. "... You liar." Sebastian shrugged. "Nobody should have you pinned under them but me~." "You're such a pervert. You know that I'm still a virgin you idiot." Sebastian shrugged. "Oh well. I guess that we'll have to change that some time soon." Ciel glared at him.

"Demon." "Mortal." "Sex addict." Sebastian laughed slightly. "You don't know that. We haven't done anything yet." "No, but the 'gift' you gave me proved it." Sebastian shrugged. "I thought that you'd like it." "WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT?!" "Becase it's you. You like weird things." "Apperantly, I also like retards." "Well that was cold." "Bite me." "Where~?" Ciel stuck his tongue out at him. Sebastian purred quietly. "Maybe another time. I don't feel like it at the moment." "PERVERT!" "I know." Sebastian picked Ciel up and hugged him tightly. Ciel hugged him back and buried his face into his chest.

"I gotta go to work in a bit. Claude and Grell are having problems without me." "I still don't know who Claude is... I don't trust him." Sebastian laughed slightly. "You can come with me if you want. You'd have to shower though. You're starting to grow mushrooms." Ciel kneed him in the crotch. Sebastian let go of him and fell to his knees while holding his now hurting manhood. "What the fuck was that for?! It was a joke!" Ciel shrugged. "I know. That was just another punishment for answering my phone." "You read one of my messages! You should be the one to be punished, not me damn it!"

Ciel laughed slightly while grabbing clothes from his dresser. Sebastian looked up at Ciel and pouted. "You're so mean." "I know." Ciel walked to the bathroom with his clothes. Sebastian laughed slightly. "He was offeneded by me saying that, he's going to shower anyways. Such an odd boy." "I can still hear you!" "I ment for you to!" "Well good! I heard it!" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Was it possible for guys to PMS? If it was, he was pretty sure that's why Ciel was acting like this.

**(I am a musical pagebreak, LET ME SING YOU THE SONG OF MY PEOPLE!)**

Sebastian walked into the building and saw Grell and Claude arguing. He grinned. He loved to watch them argue. It was always over stupid stuff. Ciel poked Sebastian cheek. "Aren't you going to stop them? What if they break something?" Sebastian sighed. "Fine, but it's only for you." Grell stopped talking as soon as he saw Sebastian. "SEBAS-CHAN! CLAUDE PUT THE WRONG PAPERS ON YOUR DESK AGAIN!" "I did not you cross-dresser!" _"Wait..." _Ciel thought, _"Grell's a guy?! Why did I not learn this sooner?!" _

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Grell, stop worrying about everything. Claude, stop being a dick. Leave Grell alone about what he wears and such." Ciel sat in Grell's chair behind _his_ desk because _he_ was stading in the middle of the room arguing with Claude. Claude was tall like Sebastian, wore a nice looking black suit, and had yellow cat-like eyes. Grell was once again wearing a red skirt, a white dress shirt, white tights, and red heels. _His_ long, red hair was in a ponytail. Why did Grell dress like a girl...? It's just kinda weird. _He_ even sounds like a girl. Well, _he_ did when _he_ wasn't yelling like _he_ was at Claude.

Sebastian grabbed Claude's arm and dragged him to his office. Grell huffed. "Claude's a dick." Ciel looked up at Grell. He had been lost in thought and forgot that there used to be other people in the room. "Yeah, he seems like a he would be. His appearance even says it." Grell looked at Ciel and smiled slightly. "So, now you know that I'm not a girl since he yelled that..." Ciel shrugged and smiled at _him_. "It doesn't make you any less beautiful. I was shocked when he said that. I actually thought that you were a girl." Grell blushed lightly.

"Although, I think it's a little odd that you _like_ wearing those heels. My friend, Lizzy, she says that she hates wearing heels." Grell shrugged and sat on the edge of the desk. "I like them. They make me taller because Sebastian's so tall, so it makes me feel a little more to his level. He doesn't look down at me... Well a little. But not as much as when I first started working here. And then it would be weird for a guy to wear heels, so I just thought that I could dress as a woman and get away with it. I already look like a woman, with my hair and figure, so the clothing just makes me look like a flat-chested woman. I only dress like this for work for some reason though... Otherwise the only thing that makes me stand out during not work days is my red hair."

Ciel smiled. He had never talked to Grell for more than a few minutes. He actually enjoyed talking to him. They continued talking about things from Grell's hair, to Ciel's friends, to their relationships. Ciel learned that Grell was gay, which was **very** obvious. He also had a boyfriend, Undertaker. Grell learned that Ciel was bisexual, and that he and Sebastian had an argument earlier that day. Grell agreed with Ciel that Sebastian shouldn't have answered Ciel's phone, even if he read a message on Sebastian's phone.**(1)** They continued to talk for a while about what foods they liked and disliked when Sebastian and Claude walked out of Sebastian's office.

Grell waved at Sebastian and smiled. "Hello Sebas-chan~." "You've already said hello to me, Grell." Ciel stood up from Grell's chair and walked around the desk. Before Ciel could even blink, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around him tightly. Ciel blushed deeply, but he couldn't push him away. Grell giggled and Claude sighed. Sebastian kissed Ciel's nose and let go of him. "Wh-What the fuck was that for?!" Sebastian shrugged. "You just looked so cute." "Sebas-chan, you're going to end up crushing him if you hug him like that everytime he looks cute!" Claude rolled his eyes. "If the brat becomes more important than your work I would be happy if you crushed him." Grell and Sebastian glared at the other man. Ciel still had no idea why Claude was even there. _"He must be Sebastian's employeer or something like that,"_ Ciel thought.

Claude glared back at Sebastian, ignoring Grell. "You've become too focused on him. Don't forget that you have work." Ciel looked at Claude. "He does work. He leaves every morning around seven on weekdays, sometimes on weekends as well. During the weekdays it doesn't bother me that much because I have to go to my classes, but during the weekends it's boring being in the house alone. So if I hear about you saying that he doesn't work, I will gladly hunt you down and beat you with whatever I find first." All three older men stared at Ciel in shock. "What? I was telling the truth. I've learned the hard way that when I lie I'm punished." Ciel glanced at Sebastian for a moment. Sebastian blushed lightly, and looked away.

Claude cleared his throat loudly. "Well than... child,-" "I'm not a child. I'm almost an adult!" "Almost isn't good enough. You're still a child until you're twenty." Sebastian smirked slightly and grabbed Ciel's hand. "I suppose that I should take this 'child' with me and leave." Grell pouted. "Aw, I like talking to Ciel." Sebastian smiled at Grell. "He can come with me to work on days he doesn't have classes if he wants." Ciel shrugged. "Sure, I think I have a day or two off next week." Grell grinned. "YAY!" Ciel was hugged tightly by Grell. He was glad that Grell was a guy otherwise his face would be in his breasts because of his heels. Ciel blushed lightly. "Why does everyone want to hug me today?!" "Because you're cute." "Why do people love cute things?!" "Because they're cute, you're such an idiot Ciel."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and stuck his tongue out at him. Sebastian sighed. "I told you, Ciel, I'm not in the mood for that. If you do that again I won't stop myself, no matter where we are." Ciel blushed deeply, Grell giggled, and Claude just sighed. Ciel didn't know what Sebastian had ment, he was tempted to find out. But before he could Grell let go of him and patted his head. "Don't get your soul taken by the demon okay?" Sebastian sighed. "I don't even know why I hired a reaper to work for me, all he does is tell people I'm going to steal their souls." "Well it's either you or cat eyes over there." Claude glared at Grell. Grell pouted. "You know it's true." "It is, but Ciel isn't mine to take. If it isn't Sebastian, it'll be a reaper."

Sebastian smirked. "Who said that anyone would take his soul? What if I'm planning on making him a demon as well?" Ciel's face turned pale. He didn't want to be a demon. Even though that ment he could be with Sebastian for a longer time period, but he didn't want to be a demon! Claude chuckled. "Well, if anyone was teaching a new demon, I would have to admit that you'd be the best at it." Sebastian smirked. "Of course I am. I am Sebastian Michaelis after all." Why did everyone Ciel knew either have to be a demon or a death god? The only normal people in his life were Lizzy, Alois, and his father. Ciel sighed quietly.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "I forgot that I had told Lizzy and Alois that I would go see a movie with them tonight." Claude looked at Ciel curiously. "You're going to a movie with Alois?" "Yeah. He's my friend." "That's odd, I had asked him if he had plans earlier and he said that he didn't know yet." "Well we kinda planned it when he came to my house around noon." "I asked before that, so I guess that whatever we planned together is now going to be cancelled because of you and that girl..." Ciel looked at Claude. Alois had never mentioned that he was dating someone. Ciel knew that Alois wouldn't date a girl. What girl would date a guy that looks better in booty shorts than her? And just looking at Claude gave off a vibe of being creepy and a pervert. No wonder he was dating Alios!

Ciel started walking towards the door. "Well then I'm sorry I'm stealing him from you. But I really wanted him and Lizzy to this movie with me. Now I must be going. I cannot keep my friends waiting for long." Ciel walked out of the building. Sebastian stared at the door. "The theater isn't far from here right?" Grell scratched his head. "It's only about a block and a half. I don't think he can get kidnapped." "Never know..." "If someone was stupid enough to take something from Sebastian Michaelis, they would take it. Nobody's going to take your little boy toy." Sebasitan looked at Claude. "People are also stupid if they like to make retarded comments like you just did, Claude."

Claude smirked. "Don't get your panties in a twist kitty." Grell covered his mouth with both his hands and tried not to laugh. "I'm not a fucking kitty you pedophile." "I am not a pedophile! You are the same age as me, and Alois is the same age as Ciel! If I'm a pedophile, you are too!" Sebastian clicked his tongue quietly. Grell had fallen onto the floor and was laughing. Sebastian sighed and started walking towards the door. Claude smirked. "Aw, is kitty done playing for the day~?" "Fuck off Claude. I don't feel like putting up with you anymore." Sebastian walked out of the building and drove home. Ciel would be fine, he was with his friends and had his phone and wallet. When Sebastian got inside his house he stripped to his boxers and put the discarded clothes on the couch. He would put them in the washer when he woke up. He walked upstairs to his room and laid under his blankets on the bed. He slowly drifted into sleep. His phone next to him incase Ciel called. Which he hoped didn't happen.

_**AN: OH MY FJADBEFGFUDGASK, IT'S FINALLY DONE XD So proud of myself! I've been writting this all day, the only time I wasn't working on it was when I ate, took a shower, and yeah. I enjoyed writting this, even though there are SO MANY FRICKEN WORDS! ACK, I'm surprised I didn't die! Anyways, review, follow, like, and etc... Dr. Pepper became my best friend while writting this, but now I'm really hyper and can't stop thinking about how weird GrellxCiel yaoi would be. WHY BRAIN WHY?!**_

_**1: Ciel and Grell should become friends during this fanfic... Yes or no? **_


End file.
